The Royal Koopa family
by Nintendo'sLittleFanTiffany
Summary: idek why i did this anymore
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bowser Jr

Bowser and his kids were at the hospital and Clawdia was in a bed huffing and puffing as she started to sleep.

"Ooooh i wonder what the baby's gender is!" Lemmy cheered.

"Probulay a none of your business." Larry suggested while joking about it.

"I didn't know there was a gender like that." Lemmy said scratching his head.

"Ugh you don't get it!" Larry yelled.

"Guys stop joking around about the gender of the baby." Ludwig said while pouting at them.

"Larry started it! He needz 2 stahp!" Lemmy said.

"OHMYGOSHLOOKATTHAT!!!" Wendy squealed.

"Here is the baby." Clawdia smiled as she held up the newborn baby Bowser jr.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bowser jr cried wetting himself.

"Awwwwww!" Everyone smiled and sighed happily.

"(Sniff Sniff) Oh brother he wet himself." Clawdia sighed.

"I'll get the diapers..." Bowser groaned.

"Oh my gawd it's just a baby!" Ludwig shouted.

"I think your kooky krazy." Roy grinned while laughing.

"Lol that's funny." Morton giggled.

"I knew you could do it mom." Iggy said to Clawdia.

"Thanks Ignatius my son!" Clawdia smiled.

"Your welcome." Iggy replyed.

"Yay i have a new brother!" Lemmy cheered while smiling.

"We all do." Ludwig muttered.

 **With the newborn baby bowser jr born, everyone is honoring the little prince as Ludwig starts to get salty** **as the baby grows up. What will happen next?**

 **Btw this is my 3rd fanfiction! #IHaveASwitch and #I'mPlayingMK8DeluxeALot**

 **#IStillPlayMK8 XD**

"I have Bowser jr as a baby brother get mad! Get salty!" I laughed so hard at him.

"I don't give a fuck!" Ludwig muttered as he sticked up the middle finger at me.

"I'll make that double for ya." I smirked as i held up two middle fingers at him.

"Fuck you and fuck off." I laughed.

"I would fuck off but i won't." Ludwig growled.

"That's too far!" I screehed.

"Wait what?!" Ludwig jumped in shock.

"Yeah if i say ' _Fuck off_ ' and you say ' _No'_ that means your dating me XD." I explained while laughing.

"X_X Fuck me." Ludwig said falling on the floor.

"NO LMAO!" I joked.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Baby mayhem

As the Koopa family went back to the castle with the baby, they noticed that Ludwig had ran fast to the throne room and hugged the heir's throne.

In the throne room

"MINE!" Ludwig growled holding the chair tight clinging his claws in the leather and cotton of the chair.

"Ludwig. It's just a throne. Just over it!" Larry sighed annoyed as he started taking Ludwig's hands off the chair dragging him on the floor.

"NO! TAKE THAT BABY BITCH AWAY FROM MY THRONE!" Ludwig screamed jumping back onto the throne when Bowser, Bowser jr, and Clawdia came in the throne room.

"(Gasp)" Clawdia gasped as she covered het mouth with shock.

" **Ludwig! Language PLEASE!** **We have a baby here**." Bowser roared.

Clawdia sighed while pulling Ludwig out of the throne room and to her and bowser's room.

Bowser and Clawdia's room

"I have no choice but to spank you with the flame shame belt." Clawdia said with no hesitation.

"BUT MOM!!!" Ludwig cried.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HERE IT LUDWIG." Clawdia growled.

Clawdia rolled her eyes as she pulled out the flame shame belt and whipped Ludwig right on the ass.

Meanwhile... in Larry's room

Larry was having a baby party with Bowser jr of course celebrating the birth of Bowser jr.

"(BURRRRP)" Larry burped as Bowser jr had laughed at Larry baby-like.

"I don't know how burping is suppose to make a baby happy." Iggy sighed.

"Lil' B.J is laughin' too much!" Larry giggled while smiling at Bowser jr's baby eye pupils.

"Ewwww Larry! That burp smelt like burritos and tacos." Morton said as he was dropping his saliva.

"Oh be quiet!" Larry giggled.

"I know Morton can't be talkin'. You eat that stuff all the time Morton." Iggy sighed.

Midnight

At 12:05 the Koopalings had went to sleep. Every other koopa went to sleep to or just had cleaned up around the castle. The koopas were turning off stuff and the castle got silent and dark.

 **O_o omg dere is such ding as a flame shame belt! *Bois myself* I'm fucking retarded but who carez? Not me... You need to stahp lameos XD.**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ludwig's anger management issues

As Ludwig enters into the game room, everyone notices his anger.

In the game room

"What happened with you?" Larry asked.

"Nothing much." Ludwig muttered.

"C'mon Luddi just tell us! We are your brothers and sister." Lemmy said hugging Ludwig smiling at him.

" **DON'T EVER CALL ME LUDDI.** " Ludwig growled while making fists almost making everyone flinch.

"Omg Ludwig you have a sensitive issue with your nicknames. Also you needa go to anger management class." Iggy sighed suggesting Ludwig to go.

" **IGGY. YOU NEED TO GO TO FAGGOT CLASS TO SHUT UP.** " Ludwig roared back.

"Jeez i was trying to help T_T..." Iggy muttered.

" **NO. You weren't.** **JUST STAHP.** " Ludwig glared.

"Danng Luddi. Calm down..." Wendy said softly while taking out her phone.

" **I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT. WHAT DID YOU DO???? SAY IT OBVIOUSLY...** " Ludwig growled demonicly as he smacked the phone out of Wendy's hand.

"MY PHONE!" Wendy squeaked.

(Crack)

"KING DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone except Wendy shouted as Bowser walked in the game room with Bowser jr.

"My phone... is cracked." Wendy cried as she dropped on the floor on her knees crying next to her cracked phone.

"Yes?" Bowser asked while holding his son Bowser jr.

"(Gasp) **THAT BABY!** " Ludwig screeched.

"What's wrong with him?" Bowser asked while staring at Bowser jr.

" **GET HIM AWAY FROM MEE. HE HAS A DISEASE OF BABY FEVER!!** " Ludwig screamed jumping towards the couch hiding.

"How???" Everyone questioned.

" **EVERYTHING.** " Ludwig growled while glaring towards Bowser jr.

"Papa?" Bowser jr asked.

"Yes my prince..." Bowser smiled.

"Why big bwrober mwean to mwe?" Bowser jr questioned.

"His mean because of rea-" Bowser was about to answer but everyone interrupted him.

"(Twitch Twitch)" Ludwig twitched.

"He's abouta blow!" Everyone but Bowser and Bowser jr shouted.

" **I FUCKING KNEW IT. THAT DROOLY SLOPPY BABY TOKE MY DAMN THRONE AND YOU HELPED HIM. FUCK THAT UGLY ASS BABY.** " Ludwig growled demonicly while crunching Bowser jr's bracelet toy in his mouth.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Bowser jr cried as he tears up in his eyes.

"What happening?" Clawdia asked.

"(Gasp) LUDWIG!!!!" Clawdia cried.

Everyone in the room went crazy as Iggy started pulling Ludwig out of the room.

Outside the game room

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!" Iggy shouted softly.

" **I think i need a class to manage my anger...** " Ludwig sighed.

"I knew you needed one by how you acted just now." Iggy sighed shocked while looking in the room.

" **Yeah...** (Sniff Sniff) **i could belive i did that.** " Ludwig cried silently.

"Let's do are own anger management class for Ludwig!" Larry suggested as he pointed to the empty room.

"YEAH!!!" Lemmy cheered while smiling.

"Thanks guys for helping." Ludwig said wiping away his tears.

"No prob!" Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy squeaked as they high-fived each other.

The 4 brothers skipped to the empty room as they talked about video games.

 **Ludwig has anger issues! XD so funny... i still think that's not true in real life T-T.**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shopping a new phone to Wendy

It's been a few years and Bowser jr is 3 years old now. But that's not that we're focussed on.

In the mall

"Omg i can't belive i have to buy a new phone with person who broke it." Wendy sighed angrily at Ludwig.

"I said i was sorry!" Ludwig growled softly.

"Yeah whatever..." Wendy sighed.

In the castle (In Bowser and Clawdia's bathroom)

"Dad do i really have to take a bath?" Bowser jr asked.

"Yeah your 3 years old now. But. Your not old enough to take your own baths and showers." Bowser explained.

(Splash) "Hey this water is nice and warm." Bowser jr smiled.

"I made it that way just for you." Bowser smiled.

(Creek) "Sorry to interrupt your moment dad... but... um... Larry gots the Koopa Flu!!!!" Iggy shouted softly.

"WHAT MADE YOU SAY THAT???!!!" Bowser screeched.

"...He threw up... in his room..." Iggy sighed.

"Stay here son." Bowser said. "Ok let's go get Kamek and the other koopas." He continued.

Bowser and Iggy went downstairs to find Kamek and the other koopas to help Larry with his flu. While that was happening, Bowser jr managed to get some soap and water to clean himself.

Outside the castle

"Alright we're home with your new phone and case. Are you happy now?" Ludwig sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Wendy squealed jumping up and down.

"Let's go in now." Ludwig suggested as he started pulling her inside while yawning.

Inside the castle

"We're home!" Wendy squeaked.

"From buying a phone." Ludwig added.

"COME UPSTAIRS YOU TWO AND HELP US WITH LARRY!!!!!" Iggy and Lemmy yelled from upstairs.

"Coming..." Ludwig said starting to walk upstairs.

"Me too!" Wendy coughed as she ran over to Ludwig on the stairs.

In Larry's room

Everyone was by Larry's bed as Larry groaned and moaned in pain from his stomach. Wendy and Ludwig joined them as Iggy patted Larry softly on his head.

"...Thanks for... comforting me guys..." Larry said holding Clawdia's hand.

"No problem Larry." Everyone said.

"We did all we could to heal you but no luck." Kamek sighed hopelessly.

"...It's ok... just make me so-" Larry said but he paused as he pointed to the trash can covering his mouth.

"I got it!" Morton said grabbing the trash can.

"(BLEEEEAAACCCH)" Larry burped while vomiting as well.

Everyone backed up as they cried and cried until Larry started to get up out of his bed.

"I NEED TO MAKE A DIARRHEA!!!!!!" Larry screamed as he pointed to the bathroom and covered his butt with his only hand not on his mouth.

Bowser had moved out the way of Larry's bathroom door as Larry ran in and sat on the toilet seat and started to crap wetly.

"I feel bad for Larry." Clawdia cried.

"Same here!" Wendy frowned as she hugged Clawdia and cried.

As for the rest of them, they shrugged while staring at the door then staring at each other.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: Now you are free to move Bowser jr

It's 6:45 and the Koopalings were wide awake to see their mom and dad arguing at each other

"Mom and Dad!!" Larry shouted.

"What?" Bowser and Clawdia asked.

"Stahp fighting." Larry muttered.

"...Zzz...Zzz...Zzz..." Bowser jr snored on the couch.

"Grr..." Ludwig growled softly.

"Calm down Ludwig..." Iggy sighed jumping in front of him to stop him.

"I'm going upstairs." Lemmy said jumping upstairs on his ball.

"HOW DWO YOU DWO DAT????!!!!" Bowser jr questioned really shocked at it.

"It's easy. Think of it as skateboarding when a kid jumps and his skateboard comes with him. That's how it is basically." Lemmy explained to Bowser jr.

"Owh owk... what's swkatebwoarding again?" Bowser jr asked.

"Nevermind." Lemmy sighed.

 **Chpt 5 and 6 are short because i couldn't think of anything XD**


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: Larry's MVP skills

In Larry's room

"Woah dude you good at this." Ludwig said.

"I know. It's called being the mvp." Larry taunted.

"What's mvp...?" Ludwig asked narrowing his eyes.

"Most Valuable Player." Larry answered.

"Oooh now i wanna be an mvp now!" Lemmy smiled.

"It takes skill to get that. For example i'm good at Renegade Roundup on online mario kart 8 deluxe." Larry explained.

"Right you are." Iggy said agreeing with Larry's comment.

"I'll tell everyone for you!" Bowser jr smiled.

"No!" Larry screamed.

"Fine..." Bowser jr sighed.

Outside Larry's room

"So Larry thinks he's the mvp of mario kart 8 deluxe does he...?" Roy grinned.

"Yeah he does." Morton said.


End file.
